mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Miss Magic
Little Miss Magic is the eighth book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. Little Miss Magic *'Color': Light Brown *'shape': Oval now Round *'Gender': Female *'Hair : '''Brown *'Family : none *Friends: Some of the characters *Rivals: Mr. Tickle *Occupation: Magician *Species:Shaped Human *Likes:Doing magic tricks *Love: Mr. Impossible *Dislikes:Messing things up *Release date:1981 *'''Job: Performing magic tricks *'Features': Green striped bow, red sneakers (original version), black top hat with pink flower, fuchsia clip shoes (2009 version) *Nationality: Scottish(US), Australian(UK) *'Voice Actresses: '''Pauline Collins (1983), Jill Shilling (1991-1997), Alyson Court (1997-1999), Prudence Alcott (2009-present), Emma Tate (UK, 2009-present) Story Little Miss Magic is the resident magician who has actual magic powers. Once Little Miss Magic got out of bed and tells her toothpaste tube to squeeze. Then Mr. Happy came over looking the opposite to complain about Mr Tickle, because he's tickling all the time. Little Miss Magic shrinks Mr. Tickle's arms and tells him to come to her house the next day. The next day Mr. Tickle came over to Little Miss Magic's House. Little Miss Magic said to Mr. Tickle 'One tickle a day'. Unfortunately, Mr. Tickle uses his 'one tickle a day' on her instead. ''The Mr. Men Show Little Miss Magic is confirmed for the second season of The Mr. Men Show. She kept her light brown color, round body, yellow nose, and brown hair, but a black top hat with a pink flower replaces her green striped bow, has two brown clips at the edge of her hair, and a pair of fuchsia clip shoes with sparkles replace her red sneakers and her freckles are no longer visible. Her teleporting seems to amuse everyone, especially Miss Scary and Miss Chatterbox. (Mr. Fussy thinks it's rude.). Her spells go "Bibbledy-boop and Bibbledy-(insert rhyme). People She Transformed (By Mistake) In 5 episodes of each season, she transforms a character (2 in one of them) accidently. She might transform herself. Season 2 *Mr. Messy: 1,000,000 tiny clones (Up And Down) (to be her waiters) *Mr. Rude: A bean burger (Parks) (trying to give him a Bean Burger) *Little Miss Daredevil: A goat (Sneezes & Hiccups) (trying to get rid of her hiccups) *Herself: A lawnmower with her hat, eyes, and sparkles (Sneezes & Hiccups) (to get away from the big Venus Fly Trap), A tree version of herself (Trees) *Mr. Noisy: A whale (Travel) (trying to give him a drink after he said that he was as thirsty as a whale and she didn't change him back(at least not yet?)) *Little Miss Scary: A pineapple (Trains And Planes) (trying to give Mr. Fussy a juicy Pineapple) *Mr. Fussy: A block of ice (Trains And Planes) (trying to give him pineapple juice with ice blocks) Trivia * First Cameo Appearance: Shoes * First Talking Appearance: Hats *She may have a crush on Mr. Impossible. *On her hat, her flower is like Little Miss Bossy's. *Unlike other characters who have noses, her nose is a circle. *On the website she says, Tada, Magic! *She is also friends with Mr. Fussy. *She's one of the Mr. Men and Little Misses that didn't care that Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners, but seems to care that Mr. Rude is acting rude in Up & Down and Parks. *Little Miss Magic is one little miss who is seen with Mr. Bump (Supermarket), and with Mr. Fussy (Hats, Dining Out, Trains & Planes), and with Mr. Rude (Up & Down, Parks). *She accidently transformed herself into a lawnmower with her hat, eyes and sparkles form the "Sneezes & Hiccups" episode, and a tree version of herself from the "Trees" episode, Mr. Messy into 1,000,000 tiny clones from the "Up And Down" episode, Mr. Rude into a Bean Burger from the "Parks" episode, Little Miss Daredevil into a goat from the "Sneezes & Hiccups" episode, Little Miss Scary into a pineapple before she transformed Mr. Fussy into a block of ice from the "Trains And Planes" episode and Mr. Noisy into a whale and she never turned him back from the "Travel" episode. *No one has seen her without her wand yet. *No one has seen her without her hat yet *No one has seen her without her shoes yet. *She has only been angry in Telephone. *Counterparts: Bianca (Spyro, they are both magical), Abby Cabbaby (Sesame Street, both have a wand and have the same accent in the US), Wonder Woman (DC Comics, both are magical), Bibi Blocksberg (show named after her, both use a certain magic rhyme), Sabrina Spellman (Archie Comics, both are magical), Alex Russo (Wizards of Waverly Place, both are magical and gets their magic mixed up), Rosalina (Mario, Nintendo. Both are magical), Fairy Godmother (Disney's Cinderella, both are magical and use a certain magic rhyme), Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog, both are magical), Merlin (The Sword in the Stone, both are magical), Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty, both are magical), Madam Mim (The Sword In The Stone, both are magical), Flora, Fauna and Merryweather (Sleeping Beauty, all four are magical) Mama Odie (The Princess and the Frog, both are magical), Lady (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are magical). Holly (Ben and Holly), they're both magical, Mary Poppins (Disney, Both are magical), Silenus and Cupid (Greed or No Greed, all three are magical) Good Fairy (Panto Pandemonium, both are magical) *She was seen once with Mr. Tickle in Skyscrapers. *Mr. Fussy thinks that her popping out of nowhere is rude. *The inside of her hat is red which is her favorite color. *She has been seen with all the characters (except Mr. Strong, Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Calamity, Mr. Lazy, Little Miss Naughty, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Small, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Funny, Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Giggles and Little Miss Curious who haven't been with her so far). International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Madame Magie (French), Doña Brujilla (Spanish), Unsere Hollie Hokuspokus (German), 神奇小姐 (Taiwan), 마술양 (Korean), Η Κύριος Αμπρακατάμπρα (Greek) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Nosey (On cover, thinking "What's she up to now?") * Mr. Happy * Mr. Tickle (Of whom she makes his arms shorter) Mentioned tickle victims and Shown on TV: * Mr. Mean (With Blue Nose and No Ears) * Mr. Greedy * Little Miss Sunshine * Mr. Quiet (Is Red Instead Of Brown) * Little Miss Greedy (Called 'Miss Plump'; appears in this book before her own) * Little Miss Shy (On TV) * Little Miss Magic To The Rescue(TV) * Mr. Tickle Saves The Day(TV) * A Surprise For Mr. Tall(TV) * Little Miss Busy Takes a Break(TV) * Golly, Mr. Grumpy's Smiling(TV) * Little Miss Splendid's Gift(TV) * What a mess, Little Miss Helpful(TV) * A Rival for Little Miss Somersault(TV) * What a choice for Little Miss Fickle(TV) * Mr. Mean Hasn't a Penny Left(TV) * Little Miss Helpful Goes To The Fair(TV) * Little Miss Trouble and the Magic Paint(TV) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves *Little Miss Magic to the Rescue *Little Miss Sunshine and the wicked witch External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Brown characters Category:Round characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Yellow Nosed Characters Category:Characters with hats Category:Characters with shoes